heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Assault Signal
is a first generation Object of the Legitimacy Kingdom, the first designed by Claire Whist and piloted by Excelsyla. It was acquired after her death by Dimiksy Nikolaschka's faction as part of his plot to assassinate Staivia Nikolaschka. Design It has a simple composition. Its cockpit has over ten levers and hundreds of buttons. It's also equipped with goggles that read the movements of one’s eyes using lasers.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 11 Technology The Assault Signal is an old 1st Generation Object equipped with a low-stability plasma main cannon. The model falls in the middle to later end of the first generation. In addition to the standard weapons, it has been equipped with the result of an experimental project that uses powerful electromagnetic waves and various wavelengths of light to destroy the devices used in the enemy’s sensors. However, the idea only works in theory and is completely worthless outside of the laboratory. A few technologies had been rejected by the higher ups of the military for misguided reasons, but Claire had added them in without recording them on the official plans. One of them is a remote control system originally meant to be used to slowly regain balance if the pilot Elite lost consciousness. The remote control can be activated at any time if it receives a specific signal.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 19 The remote control system looks like a huge control console for a giant robot game. Normally, the remote control method requires a few dozen to over a hundred personnel to simply right the Object, so there's simply no way it can keep up with the high speed battles between Objects. Parts of its design were later incorporated in the Baby Magnum's design. Background The Assault Signal was the first Object designed by designer Claire Whist. The Elite assigned to it was Excelsyla.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 16 Five years ago, Excelsyla was killed in a terrorist bombing, in a café in a safe country,Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 13 while on leave.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 9 The situation was engineered by Dimiksy Nikolaschka's faction in order to acquire the Object for use in their plan. Chronology The Coming of Third Generation Quenser saw a whiteboard with names of Objects built by the designers stationed in the Cook Addition Islands and the place they were deployed. One of them was the Assault Signal.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 6 The Assault Signal was later prepared for the Royal Duel between Dimiksy and Princess Staivia in Area 21 of the Amazon District, where it was boarded by the princess despite her being unable to pilot it.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 11 After Dimiksy's Object, the Broad Sky Saber, was tricked into shooting itself with its main orbiting cannon, Claire Whist used the Assault Signal's remote control function to destroy the Broad Sky Saber and kill Dimiksy. References Category:Objects